


the last ace in a lost hand

by sakaamotos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, I pumped it out tonight, M/M, Spoilers for Persona 5 The Royal, consider this self-care, i don't care, it's short, this is the fix it fic I am using to make the 'neutral' ending make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaamotos/pseuds/sakaamotos
Summary: The dream doesn't matter, it's what is left after that has Akira asking questions.





	the last ace in a lost hand

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know that neutral ending was weird as fuck and Goro may or may not be alive, so here's a fix-it fic to help it all make sense.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> Unedited because I am full of emotions.
> 
> Title is from Rivers in the Desert

They’re taking a break.

A small one.

They think that after the stress of the past few days, combined with the emotional whiplash, they deserve a bit of a break. 

And if that break happens to have them a lot more naked than they are usually, well, no one outside of Goro’s bedroom is none the wiser.

Goro’s trying to enjoy the afterglow, bask in the feeling of Akira so close without needing to mask his feelings, when Akira decides to sit up and start _talking_.

“I need you to let me be the one to take the fall and go to jail.”

And just like that, afterglow ruined.

“I’m sorry, but would you mind repeating that? I think some bullshit was stuck in my ears.” Akira sends him a look that shows that he’s being absolutely serious about what he said, which has Goro scrambling into upright position as well. “Have you lost your fucking mind? Has the dream stuff gotten to you?” Akira shakes his head. “Then what is this?”

“You’re gonna tell me that this doesn’t somehow reek of the conspiracy?” Goro wants to roll his eyes, wants to brush Akira off and act like he’s being paranoid. Only he’s not and Goro knows it, call it an insider’s knowledge if you must.

“Ok, you have a point there. Still doesn’t explain why you want me to let you go to _jail_?” Akira stares at him unimpressed, like it should be obvious.

“Well, the conspiracy can’t exactly trust you if you go to jail for being Shido’s hired gun, can they?” And that’s where it clicks.

“You want to find just how far this all goes?” Akira nods and reaches up to take Goro’s face in his hands, brushing his thumbs over his cheeks.

“Don’t you? I mean, we’ve fought one God, Goro. I can almost taste a second around the corner. The conspiracy seems to be at the heart of all this and I want answers.” Goro almost hates how soft Akira’s voice is, it makes him sound like he’s pleading when he should know that Goro is already in his corner.

“You going to tell the others about this?” Akira shakes his head again.

“You did once ask me to ditch them and join you, consider this my answer.” Goro groans, feeling foolish at the memory that pops up, but Akira just chuckles and leans forward to place a soft kiss at the corner of mouth.

“You’re the worst.” Akira smirks.

“Yeah, but that’s how you like me.”

-

It’s a day in April and Goro knows he should be in a meeting, but he’s a fool and he can’t help himself.

It had been a message from an unknown number with a time and a date. Goro didn’t need the full story to know what it meant. It was when Akira was officially leaving Tokyo, a reminder that their little game started at that exact moment.

And here Goro was, on a train platform, walking carefully, hoping to catch a glimpse of Akira through one of the windows. He doesn’t know when he’ll next see him again. There are tentative plans for Goro to find an excuse to leave Tokyo for a while, but those are still a few months out. Right now, Goro needs to be at the right hand of the new leader of the conspiracy for a while, earn his trust, finding out what else is hiding below the surface of this beast.

In the fourth car, Goro gets lucky.

Akira has picked a window seat and is as obvious as ever, with those fake glasses of his and carefree demeanor. For a second, Akira looks up from under his bangs and their eyes meet.

It’s enough.

Goro smiles, but doesn’t stop walking and heads for the nearest exit.

Akira looks at the window, hoping to get one final glance at Goro, and instead, sees Joker looking back at him.

His glasses come off.

Let the games begin.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @ twinskelletons or on tumblr @ sakaamotos


End file.
